


Soulmates of Something

by iCheat



Series: Steter Week 2019 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Drabble, Everything is consensual, False Horror, Implied Threat, M/M, Neckz 'n' Throats, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Steter Week, They love each other, but they're horrifying to bystanders, hunt kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/pseuds/iCheat
Summary: Fear. A hunt. Love. Possessiveness. Stiles and Peter are complex and concerning, but they are good at their job.For day 5 of Steter week: Neckz 'n Throatz and Soulmates





	Soulmates of Something

Stiles cowered under the bed. It was stupid, idiotic really. What kind of idiot hid under the bed? It was only marginally better than the closet because of the puns it avoided.

He sucked in a sharp breath when he heard the lightest of footsteps. He needed to be calm. Shallow breathes, slow heartbeat. Pretend that the monster hunting him wouldn’t immediately pick up on both. Everything was fine. Shallow breaths, slow heartbeat.

A clawed hand wrapped around his ankle.

Stiles gasped, his heart jumping to his throat.

Despite himself he scrabbled fruitlessly at the floor as he was dragged out. As soon as he was out in the open he found himself flipped onto his back. He looked up into glowing blue eyes with his own, terrified ones.

The beast above him held him down easily, one clawed hand on his chest like an unspoken threat. Even as Stiles thought it the beast leaned in, the hand on his chest travelling lower while the other wrapped around his throat, forcing him to tilt his head back. He was rewarded with a fanged smirk before that mouth was right beside his ear.

“Oh how I wish we got to play this hunt out,” Peter breathed, fangs scrapping over the shell of Stiles’ ear. Stiles shuddered at the feeling combined with the squeeze on his hard dick.

Peter reared back enough to flash his fangs before going for his throat.

Despite everything Stiles moaned.

“Alright cut. Cut. Cut Peter! Knock it off!”

Peter pulled away from Stiles’ throat and directed a snarl towards Benny. He made no move to get off Stiles but after a few moments to return to reality Stiles started shoving at him. Peter gave a half-hearted growl-whine even as he moved back to let Stiles up, keeping his glare on Benny the whole time.

“Don’t look at me like that,” Benny snapped. “We’re _working_ here and we’re already limited due to your private lives.”

“Sorry Benny,” Stiles said with a wince. He knew perfectly well why they weren’t doing any shirtless scenes, after all.

“People would go for it,” Peter said with a scoff. “They love seeing him all marked up.”

“You’re not our entire audience, Peter,” Benny said with a huff. “You could cool it a little too. People are actually getting concerned.”

“Are you telling me how to treat my mate?” Peter asked with a snarl. Stiles sighed and stepped in front of him.

“Sorry, Benny, anniversary, you know,” he said sheepishly.

“I don’t want to know,” Benny said with a huff. “We’re done for the day. Get out of my studio and don’t come back until Peter’s murderous intent is back down to just others who touch you. I don’t need any more threats for doing my job.”

“You got it, boss!” Stiles said brightly, pulling Peter towards the door.

“Don’t scare anyone with that neck, Stiles.”

“Dammit Peter!” Stiles cursed loudly, earning a smug rumble for the werewolf.

Benny sighed and got to tidying up. He usually enjoyed working with Stiles and Peter, they were good at what they did, but even he’d admit Peter was a lot. Usually it was fine. They only did shoots together or solo so Peter never attacked any of the other models, and they were both audience favourites. If they were in an issue it was pretty much a guaranteed sell.

Still, Peter enjoyed the hunt scenes far too much and Stiles played innocent well but Benny had seen him egging Peter on. No one so innocent could so confidently push the buttons of such a blatantly deadly wolf.

They were the soulmates of fairy tales.

Or nightmares.

Either way they had a week off and hopefully that would mellow Peter out for a while.

So they could go back to being mates of light porn.

**Author's Note:**

> These idiots make creepy adorable


End file.
